Christmas Present
by DimitriRBelikov
Summary: Here is a little present for you. You've been good all this year and Santa Claus told me to give you this little ONE-SHUT bout Rose and Dimitri on Christmas Eve. enjoy.


**Hello guys. How are you? A little present for you, from me and DimiSparky**

**Rose's pov**

I was alone in my room tinking about winter holiday with my friends. While I was thinking about holiday, I noticed it was time for my favorite Tv show to start : The Originals. You gotta love Klaus.

When I reached the living room, I saw the bastared who has destroyed my life sitting on the sofa watching TV. Some stupid football game. I saw the remote on the couch next to him, I went quietly, I stole it as fast as I could and I changed the channel.

"Give it back" he practically yelled at me. Instead I pulled my tongue out. "You still have not learned manners?"

"No, would you like to teach me?"

"We don't have time for such a things, you have to pack our things. The plane takes off at 8 tomorrow morning"

"Ofcourse we don't have time for such a things, I have to watch 'The Originals' so get off the couch because I do not want to sit next to you" and I made a gesture with my hand towards the door of the living room.

"You can anytime sit on the floor" that bastard. He did not want to leave so I pushed him off the couch. Me and my boyfriend share a little flat very close to the university where we both take courses. It is a little flat but we like to call it 'home'.

"Hoooooo, crazy women"

"Don't call me crazy when you know what you did" I yelleld at him.

"I did what? I can't remember?" honestly, I do not remember either.

"Still, you have to apologise"

"I won't apologise about something i don't even remember"

"If you don't apologise I won't pack your things, I won't touch such nasty things" I was a little rude but he deserved it.

"Ok than, let's pack our things togheter" and he gestures to our room. I took a step but in a moment I was on the couch.

"You can get your mother to pack your things" I yelled after him.

-x- - Christmas's Present-x-

After 'The Originals' ended I made my way to the bedroom because i was very tired. He was sleepying in MY bed practicaly like an ang- what I'm saying? Like a devil. I put my pijamas on and I pushed him off of my bed.

"What the fu-" He started but stoped

"What the what?" I smirked at him

"What are you doing?"

"Pushing you out off of my bed" I said sitting on the bed.

"May I ask why you pushed me out of our bed?" and he accentuated the word 'our'

"Because now it's only mine. You can sleep on the couch like last night or you can sleep on the floor, it's all your's."

"As you wish Roza" and he left. He always do the things I ask. Like the good boy he ... before to be a good boy he has to apologise. I don't know for what but he has to, he must know the reason.

In the next morning my alarm sounded at 6:30 am. I tuned it off and i slept for the next 5 minutes. I woke up beacuse 'my kind boyfriend' for 4 years throw cold water on my head. Yeah, he is so sweet some time.

"You bastard"

"You didn't said it 3 nights ago. You seemed very pleased. Actualy you asked for more. " to remaind him who I am i pinched a-la Rose Hataway style.

"This is for the next time when you talk before to think."

I took a shower and i looked for something to eat. He was staring at me and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are so calm and slow and in 5 minutes we are leaving and you still have your things to pack."

"My what?"

"Your things, Roza, Klaun didn't paked your things last night."

"Ofcourse Klaus didn't-" I accentuated the letter 's' "- because you did it."

"No i didn't. I'll wait for you in the car. Be there in 5 minutes!"

"And you expect me to ride with you in the same car?"

"You can anytime walk, Roza." And he wolk out.

I packed what i found in a hurry and made my way to that bastard's car. In our way to the airport Dimitri was listening old songs, older then me. I tryed to change the radio station but he changed it back.

"Damn it Dimitri, let's listen songs that we both like."

He turned a from the road and looked at me "Like?" and rise an eyebrown. Damn, i hate when he does that, it reminds me that i can't do that.

"Music from people who are still living."

When we arived we met with all our friends, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Mason, Jill, Eddie, Sidney and Adrian. I found out that my sit in the plane is next to Dimitri. I fall asleep and woke up 30 minutes later.

"Hey, Rose, can you turn on your bluetooth?" Lissa said from the sit front of me.

"Sure, just a second." I recived a picture that burned up my eyes. Me and the bastard sleeping in each other arms. So sweet. I looked at the pictures from my phone with me and him. There was one when we went for the first time to the beatch. The picture was made my Lissa, without us to know, when we were kissing. The next one was made by me while he was eating ice cream. He has a big tongue! He could do lot of things with that tongue.

"Stop stearing at my tongue! I know you want it. But first apologise!"

" You are the one who should aplogise, and what can i do with your tongue?"

"I can think at a lot of things." He said with smirk on his beaut... i mean just face. I could hear Christian laughing front uf us.

"Shut up, Sparky!" Yeah, i could do lot of things with that tongue.

After a long, long fly we reached at our destination: Italy. At the hotel i realised that i have to share a room with Dimitri. I asked for another room but it was Christman Eve, so there weren't free rooms anymore.

"The floor is your's and the bed is mine."

"Yeah, sure."

"Watch me!" and i throw myself in the bed. He came and sat on the bed on my feet.

"You idiot. That hurts."

"Watch me too."

We slept, keeping each ather's arms for our selfs for 2 hours. I miss his arms around me, so bad, but he has to apologise first. I don't know for what, but he has to.

We decited that our Christmas party will be skiing. We don't want to do normal things like, parting, drinking and do it all over again. We wanted this Christmas to be a little diferent.

"Roza, I think you should dress thicker, it's cold outside"

"If i feel like it, I'll go wearing a bra and panties"

"You didn't brought any swater, did you?"

"Ofcourse I did, dohh" Crap, I didn't.

"No, you didn't"

"Ofcourse I didn't because I have a bad boyfriend who was not able to make my luggage" I know he will bring up again the Klaus thing.

"So now I'm your boyfrind?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and ask for forginess"

"For what?"

"You know what."

"I don't"

"God Dimitri, you are acting like a kid" I said, looking through my bag for something with which to dress.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are"

"If you need something to dress you can look in my bag. " he said what?

"Thanks but you aren't forgiven yet"

"I don't need to be forgiven because I didn't do anything"

"Fine" I said, opening his bag and took the first swater I found. It was a cute blue swater that I've gaven him last Christmas. It is so weet that he took this swater.

"Would you like a hat too?" he asked

"I don't need your ugly hat"

"Ok than you can give me back swater"

"It is nice because of me you have some cool stuff, you should thank me"

"Yah Rose, because of you my life is so amazing" he said ironically.

"Why did you said it irconic?"

"I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

After an hour we met with our friends in front of the hotel.

"So, where?" I asked

"So, I have this map. We are here" Chrstian pointed at a red circle on th map. "Or here, I don't know how to read a map"

"Honey, calm down" and Lissa took the map "We are here and we should go here."

Over half an hour we reached the destination. We rented ski suits.

"Roza? Have you been skiing before?" Dimitri asked me. Damn it, I can't ski.

"No" shame on me

"Let me teach you"

Dimitri tried to teach me to ski. It was so funny. I laughed and we had a lot of fun. It was awesome. I forgot I was mad at him. I actually do not remember why I'm mad at him. I just know that I'm mad at him but not anymore.

In Dimitri's attempt to teach me to ski he slipped over me by mistake. And when I looked into his beautiful eyes and at his kissable lips, my world disapired. He has approached at my face and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry Roza?" he said still over me

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Really? I don't know but I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore"

"You no need to apologize because ..." and than it hit me. We were fighting because we didn't agree on Lissa's Christmas present "I'm sorry too Dimitri"

"You? For?"

"We were fighting because of Lissa's present"

"Right" he said pecking my lips "Let's teach you how to ski"

"Yes, teach me it on our hotel room" i said smiling.

"Marry Christmas, Dimitri."

"Marry Christmas, Roza" and then ke kissed me.

**The end**

**Merry Christmas everyoune. **


End file.
